Sleeping Bunny
by YaOiFaIrY-92
Summary: When Princess Serenity finally gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, she throws a grand ball and everyone is invited, except for Queen Beryl. EndymionxUsagi


**Author Note: This is a One Shot, based on episode 46, Awaken the Sleeping Beauty. Rate and Review please :)**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom on the moon. Queen Serenity and her husband were sad because they were growing old and had no heir to inherit their fair kingdom. Then one day a baby girl was born and they named her Princess Usagi.

The King and Queen gave a magnificent ball and invited everyone in the kingdom and the other planets, all except the Evil Sorceress Queen Beryl. As the guests arrived at the palace Queen Serenity's most trusted advisor's Luna and Artemis stepped forward to look at the new princess.

"She's so cute," Luna purred as she looked down at the infant princess.

"We'd like to give her gifts if that's alright with you your Majesties," Artemis said as the two cats watched the baby.

"Why of course," Replied the king.

Luna decided to give her gift first "Little Princess Usagi, my gift to you is courage that you may always be willing to fight for your friends even in the face of great danger.

Queen Serenity and the king smiled as Artemis rubbed the baby's cheek with his paw.

"Princess Usagi, my gift to you is charm so that others will grow to love you as much as we do."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled "And now dearest daughter my gift to you is-"

Before Serenity had a chance to finish a strange light flashed in the room, a figure appeared before the throne and cradle.

"Q…Queen Beryl," Serenity said as she fought her instinct to grab her daughter and shield her from harm.

Beryl surveyed the crowded room "Quit the glittering assemblage Queen Serenity. The humans the Senshi, royalty….why even the vermin."

Artemis hissed at the woman as Luna arched her back,

"I must admit I was quit destressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted," Artemis spat as Luna covered his mouth with her paw.

"Not wanted, well I had hoped it was merely due to an over sight," Beryl replied "In that case I best be on my way."

The king shifted nervously "And you're not offended?"

"Why no your Exultancy, and to show I bare no ill will I to shall bestow a gift on the child," Beryl laughed ignoring Luna and Artemis as they tried to protect the tiny princess "Listen well all of you. Princess Usagi will indeed grow to be beautiful, charming and courageous but on the eve of her sixteenth birthday she will be forced into battle as a Senshi were she'll battle with my servant and die."

The evil woman cackled as the guards tried to capture her but she disappeared.

"No," Serenity shrieked holding her daughter close to her.

The king put a hand on his wife's shoulder "You are also powerful in magic, can't you undo the curse?"

Serenity wiped a tear from her eye as she revealed her Moon Wand "Beryl is more powerful than I am maybe I can soften it though."

"Please try your Highness," pleaded Luna.

The Queen took a deep breath and began to wave your wand "My daughter, even though this curse shall your fate be met, you will only be asleep one day with true loves kiss you will awaken."

Years passed and Beryl's curse had all but been forgotten. Princess Usagi grew to be every bit as charming, beautiful, and although she need a little push from time to time she was brave when she had to be. Usagi sat alone in the garden, her long blond hair blowing gently in the breeze. She had no idea that Prince Endymion who was there on the behalf of his father was watching her from a nearby balcony.

The Prince had been there a few times before but this time was the first he'd really taken notice of the young princess's beauty. Unfortunately Beryl had been spying on the moon kingdom to make sure her curse was fulfilled. The evil woman spied the prince and began to become obsessed with him.

On the last day of his visit he found Usagi alone once again in the garden.

"Prince Endymion," Usagi said realizing he stood beside her.

"Tomorrow is your birthday isn't it my lady?" he asked kneeling.

The young girl nodded and blushed as he handed her a red rose. Before either had a chance to speak a group of monsters, sent by Beryl attacked the castle.

"Stay behind me," Endymion shouted as he drew his sword in attempt to protect Usagi.

The poor princess was scared but the creatures were attacking her home and she couldn't just stand by and let that happen.

"Moon Prism Power Make UP," In a flash of light Usagi became Sailor Moon and stood by Endymion ready to protect her home.

Queen Serenity had searched desperately for her daughter only to find she was too late to help her escape. She stood watching as Sailor Moon and the others defended the castle. Just when it seemed they were going to win and the curse had been an empty threat, the air began to fill thick and heavy.

"Usagi, you've got to get away" Serenity shouted alerting te other Senshi. Unfortunately before the other Sailor Scouts could aid the princess a monster made of shadows and smoke appeared. Prince Endymion was busy with another monster and didn't see the smoke demon about to plunge one of its' tendrils at him.

The Princess did notice and just as the prince turned she was there and took the attack, wincing as the demon pulled itself free. Its eerie laugh filled the air as Sailor Moon transformed back into Usagi and dropped to her knees.

Time seemed to run in slow motion as Endymion caught her before she completely hit the ground.

"Princess…"

"Usagi….please call me Usagi," she said weakly as she feel under the curse.

Endymion gently laid her down and grasped his sword before lunging at the monster "Protect Usagi."

The others nodded just a Serenity reached her daughter taking her gently in her arms and kissing her forehead "Sleep well my dear, I only pray my gift is enough."

The Shadow seemed to keep up with the prince's every move. Endymion could feel himself wearing out and absently stole a glance at Usagi which was a mistake. The monster took the opening and trapped Endymion in a thick and heavy burst of smoke knocking him unconscious. Before anyone had a chance to move the Shadow Demon and Endymion were gone.

Beryl laughed as she gazed into her crystal Princess Usagi was dead and Endymion was hers. The young prince was currently beginning to stir in the small dungeon cell he'd been locked in. She began to make her way just as he awoke.

"Greetings Prince Endymion," the red haired woman smiled "I am Queen Beryl. You and I will get to know each other well."

"If you're the one who sent the monsters that killed Usagi, I don't want anything to do with you."

The Sorceress gritted her teeth and grabbed him by his hair making their eyes meet "Trust me after a while you'll beg to be by my side."

Meanwhile the Sailor scouts were making the journey to rescue Prince Endymion, Queen Serenity had told them that he was the only one who could save Princess Usagi.

"This place is giving me bad vibes," Sailor Mars whispered as she and the others reached Beryl's castle.

"I know but we have to rescue Endymion or Princess Usagi will never awaken," Venus said "So should we jus um go in…"

Mercury scanned the area "It's not nearly as heavily guarded as I thought it would be. I can sense Beryl, Endymion and four others."

"Well maybe two of us can be a distraction while the other two can go free Endymion," Jupiter suggested.

The girls agreed and went about their plan. Jupitar and Mars went to try and distract the enemy as Venus and Mercury snuck into the dungeon looking for the prince.

"I think we're getting close," Mercury said as they walked down a dark hall way towards a large metal door.

"Not one step farther," came a voice from behind them making them freeze.

They turned to see a tall blonde man just as he blasted them against the wall with energy "I can't allow you to rescue Prince Endymion, I'm afraid Queen Beryl has taken a liking to him."

"That's too damn bad." Juniper jumped to her feet "Jupiter Supreme Thunder."

"Aqua Mist Illusion," Mercury joined her team mate.

The blonde man nimbly jumped out of the way "Foolish women, you can't you can't defeat me."

"Mercury go ahead on your own I'll keep him busy," Jupiter said winking at her.

Mercury nodded as Jupiter sent another attack at the man. The blue haired scout made her way to the dungeon door. Oddly enough it was unlocked. She cautiously entered. There in the back of the room laid the prince chained to a tone bed.

"Prince Endymion, please wake up," Mercury pleaded then smiled as his dark eyes slowly opened.

"I…can't move," he replied weakly.

Mercury used her powers and managed to rust the chains and break them free. She helped him up Just as a strange presence filled the room. There blocking the door with the unconscious scouts on the ground before her was Queen Beryl, along with her four generals.

"You weak pathetic fools," the evil woman laughed "Queen Serenity most not care about her daughter if you four were the best she could send."

"Shut up," Endymion moved to attack her but was blocked by the blonde man "Get the hell out of my way, whoever you are."

"I am Jadeite one of the four generals of Heaven and Queen Beryl's faithful servant."

Endymion blocked his attack "What's that make the rest of you her harem?"

Mercury had taken her chance and managed to revive her friends as a full out battle began. It eventually separated them until each battle was one on one and Beryl had Endymion cornered. The two battled their way outside.

"Now foolish prince, if I can't have you no one will," With that she transformed into a fearsome red and purple dragon and began to breathe fire. Endymion managed to dodge but just barely and as the dragon lunged at him he managed to stab her straight in the heart.

Beryl let out an ear piercing scream as she faded away. Jadeite and the generals slowly turned to stone. Endymion and the Senshi rushed to return to the moon kingdom.

Prince Endymion rushed to the garden where Princess Usagi laid sleeping on a crystal bed, a crown of flowers adorned her hair and in her hands was the rose the prince had given her.

Queen Serenity and the king met them just as Endymion gently smoothed her hair before leaning down and kissing Usagi. A silence fell over everyone as the waited on baited breath. Slowly Usagi opened her eyes and smiled.

The whole kingdom rejoiced and soon Prince Endymion and Princess Usagi were married. They lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
